


The Praise Kink

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Gives Some Advice, Derek Hale Loves Praise, Developing Relationship, Double Date, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluffuary, M/M, Making Out, Mutual praising, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Praises Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Thigh Touches, Tumblr Prompt, almost car sex, movie date, pinning, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Stiles and Derek go on a double date and some mutual praising leads to more exciting actions.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	The Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/12): Praising Behind Each Other's Backs
> 
> (I unfortunately had to take a day off, so there will only be 27 days of fics instead of 28...unless I decide to pick up the fic prompt that I dropped. But who's to say?)

“Literally, have you seen Derek? Take that amazing physique of his and translate that to bed! Jesus Christ, Scott!” Stiles yells.

“I’m sure he can’t be  _ that _ good, but okay! Whatever you say man!” Scott replies, holding his hands up.

“So you at least admit he’s good looking then!”

He gives Scott an incredulous look, wondering how he doesn’t see the possibility of Derek being absolutely astounding in bed. Yeah sure, Allison was probably a force to be reckoned with, but Derek? Stiles had never felt so good in his life, even if they hadn’t had sex yet. That had to mean  _ something _ about how he acted in bed.

They had been dating for a month now, taking their relationship forward slowly. Derek practically insisted on Stiles taking things slowly; go out for dates and enjoy time together before just jumping straight into moving in and having sex. Sex that Stiles could only imagine as being the best in the world. Sex that he hoped would give him orgasms that would be the best of his life.

Now, Scott and Stiles sat in the Beacon Hills movie theater in the concessions court, waiting for Allison and Derek as they talked about their relationships, leading to where they are now. 

“But, enough with what could be. Let’s talk about what  _ is!” _ Stiles continues, leaning over the table they were sitting at and holding his head up using his arm, which propped up onto the surface. “Derek is一a massive understatement, for lack of a better way of explaining this一the most amazing kisser I have ever had the pleasure of kissing. Like, kissing Lydia that one time was great, but Derek? He has a way of just letting you know how much he enjoys being with you. How he does it, I will never know. But I’ve never been more attracted to a man before in my life, Scott. What about you and Alli-” Stiles stops his rambling after noticing Scott staring at something behind him.

He quickly whips around, seeing both Allison and Derek standing behind him. Derek stood there, looking down at Stiles as he sat, a definite blush on his usually stoic face. Allison stood a few feet behind, smiling at Stiles with her eyebrows raised.

_ Jesus fuck! When did they get here?  _ Stiles panics.

“Oh, h-hey, Derek! How goes it? The day? How are you? What’s been happening, big guy?” Stiles’ face distorts with embarrassment. 

He knew Derek wanted to take this slowly, and him praising the man like that was probably a bit too much for this current moment. His heartbeat slipped away from him, skyrocketing as he stared up at the man.

_ His eyes are beautiful… _

Stiles jumps from his seat, his legs pushing the chair back so hard it almost falls. Derek catches it with one arm as Stiles practically runs toward the concessions counter. “Who wants popcorn?” he shouts behind him.

“Well, you know me and popcorn, Stiles. Get two large ones. One for Scott and I, and one for you and Derek.” Allison responds quickly, beginning to rush up towards him.

She catches up as Stiles announces his order to the cashier. He turns to her, her eyebrows still raised. “Stiles, you may have broken him. I’ve never seen him look like that,” she laughs. 

“Shut up! Don’t take it too seriously. He wants to take this slow.” Stiles laughs weakly, yanking the straw of his drink to his lips when the cashier sets it in front of him. “I shouldn’t have said that. At least not where he could’ve heard it. God, what is he gonna say?” 

“Stiles, calm down. Just because he may be broken for a few minutes doesn’t mean he won’t pull himself back together and give you that exact same praise back. He was a little vocal in the car as well, just so you know,” she grins.

“Wait,” Stiles breathes, “He what? What did he say? I’ve never heard him say anything to me personally, except that he thinks I’m generally beautiful in his eyes and that he thinks I’m the smartest person in the pack. Wait, what else does he see? I’m the most disposable person. What did-” He shuts up as Allison sends a finger up to his mouth. 

“Stiles, you’re going to take this popcorn you’re about to get, bring it over to Derek, and enjoy this movie with him and stop freaking out. Okay? He’ll be more than fine with what you said.” 

Stiles lets out an annoyed huff at not getting any answers and grabs the buckets of popcorn while Allison grabs the drinks. He turns on his heel and brings them over to the table. 

Derek stands there, very still, his eyes fixated on the ground. He leans all of his weight on one leg, biting the inside of his lip as he stares downward. Stiles puts the popcorn down and lets his hand wander over to Derek wrist. The man’s face shoots up, their eyes connecting as Derek’s blush comes back for only a short while. Once the red tint of his face fades, Allison and Scott lead the way to the movie. 

Stiles can’t think straight throughout the entire movie, the screen blurring as he steals glances over at Derek, who seems to be focusing on the movie a little too hard. To hopefully relieve some tension, Stiles’ hand moves across the seat and under the arm rest. He raises it slightly before letting it slide onto Derek’s thigh.

The werewolf’s hand slams onto Stiles’ hand, holding it on his thigh. He lets out a slightly aggressive breath and pushes his head back into the headrest. Stiles smiles at the reaction. Maybe this meant that-

Stiles’ train of thought wrecks completely when Derek’s hand slides up Stiles’ back. Stiles glances over to Derek as the man’s other arm lift up the armrest dividing them. He doesn’t object when Derek tugs at his shirt to bring his body close to his. 

Stiles leans up against Derek’s side, the warmth of his body radiating heavily onto him. It was cozy, warm, and comfortable. His head falls onto Derek’s shoulder, smiling as he attempts to focus on the movie in front of him. 

This mission gets aborted quickly as the blur of Derek leaning over to tell Allison and Scott that him and Stiles were going to head out barely makes it into Stiles’ conscious thought. Before he knows it, Derek is pushing Stiles into the back seat of his Camaro, climbing up over Stiles laying on the seat. He closes the door at lightning fast speed behind him. 

“So, you like my kissing, huh? I can give you more of that, but tell me more of what you like about me first.” Derek lets out quickly. 

Stiles can barely comprehend what is happening? “Wha-what?” he whimpers.

“Tell. Me. More. What do you like about me? What do you want in this relationship? Give me something to kiss you over before I explode, Stiles.  _ Please.” _

“Um, okay,” he breathes, feeling the other man’s crotch rub up against his from how he was pinning Stiles on the seat. Derek’s hand slide up Stiles’ waist before grasping at his wrists and pulling his arms up above his head.

“I like the praise. No, I uh一I  _ love  _ it.” Derek lets out, leaning down to let his lips hover above Stiles’.

“I like your amazing body. That scruff that you keep amazingly kept every day. Your hair and how it frames your face from the way you style it. That stupid leather jacket you wear makes me weak every time I see you in it. The way you show dominance in situations and don’t let people trample over you anymore, like they used to in the past. The way you kiss me and tell me I’m worth dating and how you’re so lucky to have me. Everything about-”

Derek interrupts his rambling with a sudden kiss. It explodes in Stiles mouth; the pressure, the man’s tongue sliding into Stiles’ mouth, and the way his hands keep his arms pinned above his head make Stiles’ pants tent, pressing up between Derek’s legs.

Derek lets out a moan at the friction sparking between their bodies, pulling away from Stiles.

“Stiles,” he whispers, his breathing heavy as his chest rises and falls at a quickening pace, “I want to fuck you. I know I said I wanted to take this slow, but I can’t anymore. Just一please, Stiles!” The end of that sentence comes out in a slight growl.

Stiles lets his hips grind up into Derek, releasing another growl from him. “You like that? Good, I love hearing that sound from you. Please do that more.” Stiles states, his head desperately trying to raise up to Derek’s ear. 

Derek’s eyes melt as Stiles praises him, his hands letting go of the boy’s wrists and racing to the button of his jeans. Stiles grabs them as they frantically try to unbutton his pants, keeping them from continuing with what they wanted. “Derek. Home. Now.”

“Stiles, please, no. Here. I can’t…” Derek can barely speak, and it makes Stiles’ heart jump.

Stiles wriggles himself out from under Derek, pushing himself up into Derek’s space. His lips hover by the werewolf’s ear. 

“Be a good boy and let’s take this somewhere more private. I’ll let you do what you want when we get back to the loft,” he whispers, sending shivers up Derek’s back.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek spits through gritted teeth. 

Derek is behind the wheel and driving to the loft as quick as they had gotten into the car from leaving the movie. Stiles’ heart raced with anticipation as Derek drives, his chest heaving from their interactions. 

Stiles never knew that Derek had a praise kink, and he was all for it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> Quick and relatively easy fic that I have been thinking about for a hot while lol. Went a little quicker than I expected, but it worked out fine and it gave me what I wanted when I imagined this scenario. 
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3 <3 <3


End file.
